Comfort Food
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Vada struggles to interact with other girls, but then she meets a new friend
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort Food**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a year since Thomas's J's death and Vada was struggling to come to terms with life.

With her being a tomboy, she found it hard to mix with other girls as she found most girly stuff boring and most girls irritating.

Vada was out clothes shopping with her friend Judy, when they walked into a clothes shop.

Judy spotted a very beautiful pink dress

"Oh my gosh, how beautiful is that dress" shrieked Judy in a high pitched girly voice.

"Meh" shrugged Vada

"Excuse me!" Judy snapped

"What…?" Vada replied

"I don't like dresses or girly things"

"Can we go to the park and play baseball or something?" Vada asked

"I want to get my nails painted" Judy wined

"I'm outta here!" Vada sighed and walked out the shop

"VADA, WHERE YA GOING!" Judy yelled

"AWAY FROM YOU, YOU'RE BORING!" Vada barked back.

And Vada stormed home.

When Vada got home, she slumped onto the couch and sighed.

"What's up Vada?" Asked her father

"Girls are boring!" Vada grumbled.

"All they talk about is make up, shoes and other girly stuff"

"Look I know your still suffering inside because of the death of Thomas J" Vada's father assured

"It's not that, it's the fact I would rather be friends with a boy than other girls" said Vada with a sigh.

"Look I know what will cheer you up" Vada's father smiled, putting his arm around her as to give a hug

"How about I make you a chilli for dinner yeah?"

"Sounds good" said Vada, trying to sound happy.

And so Vada's father went to the kitchen and started making a chilli while Vada switched on the TV

A few minutes later, Shelly walked into the room tidying up with the feather duster.

"How longs dinner?" asked Vada

"Shouldn't be long sweetie, why's that?" responded Shelly

Vada's stomach roared loudly.

*LRRRGG!*

"That's why" Vada said putting her hand on her belly.

A few minutes later, Vada, Shelly and Harry were sitting round the table eating chilli with rice and a side salad.

After dinner, Harry let Vada walk to the shops to buy some candy for herself.

So Vada walked down the street to the shops.

Once Vada reached the shop, she bought herself a chocolate bar and walked home.

On the way home, she decided to have a wander into Thomas J's street.

Vada noticed a moving van outside the house that Thomas J lived in. His parents moved away to start a new life in Miami.

There was a man and a woman who would be about Vada's father's age carrying boxes into the house.

Then Vada saw at the back of the truck a young boy.

He looked a bit older than Vada, but he had long blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes and wore a biker style jacket.

Vada stood still, her heart pounded

"Wow…" she thought to herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort Food **

**Chapter 2**

Vada was speechless, this guy was beautiful.

Just then, the long blonde haired man saw Vada and approached her.

"Hey can I help you?" he asked.

Vada's heart raced

"Hi…my friend used to live hear years ago" she slowly said

"Oh yeah, boy who died, sorry to hear that hun" said the man flicking his hair back

"Names Eddie, Eddie Wilson"

"Vada, Vada Sultenfuss" Vada and Eddie then shook hands

Vada was trembling with nerves

"Your…your hair is amazing and your eyes are beautiful" Vada stammered.

"Eddie….come help unpack" a female voice called out

"Hey listen Vada, nice talking to you but I'm busy at the moment"

"I will see you round soon yeah"

Eddie then smiled and walked into the house

Vada walked away with her heart racing

"Wow…he is so beautiful" she said to herself.

Vada then got home and went upstairs as all this excitement made her need the bathroom.

Vada then pulled down her jeans and knickers, and sat on the toilet seat.

Then there was a tinkling sound as Vada was on the toilet.

Then Vada farted loudly which was followed by loud splats.

Shelly then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Vada sweetie, you in there?"

"Yeah give me two seconds" Vada called out.

Vada then wiped herself, pulled her trousers and knickers up, flushed the toilet and let Shelly in.

"VADA THAT STINKS!" Shelly gagged as Vada walked downstairs.

Vada was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Later that day, Vada and her family had roast chicken with potatoes and vegetables for dinner

"Glad you cheered up" smiled Vada's father during dinner.

"I have met this awesome new guy" Vada happily said.

"Oh really..." said shelly taking a bite out of her meal.

"Yeah' his name is Eddie and he lives where Thomas Jay used to live"

"Invite him over so we can meet him" Harry suggested.

"I will" Vada responded, taking a bite out of her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort Food **

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Vada went to meet Eddie to invite him to her house.

She went up to Eddies house, rang the doorbell and then Eddie answered

"Oh hi Vada, what brings you here?" said Eddie happily.

"Erm…would you like to come to my house for dinner sometime?" Vada shyly asked.

"Course I would" Eddie responded.

Just then a smell went up Vada's nose; it was the smell of cookies.

"Are you baking cookies?" Vada asked.

"Sure I am," Eddie responded

"Would you like some?"

Just then Vada's stomach gurgled loudly.

*GLOOORRP!* gurgled Vada's stomach.

"Course I would" she then giggled and Eddie let her in the house.

"My parents are out at the moment"

Eddie then led Vada into the kitchen where out of the oven on a tray, he pulled out a batch of cookies.

He then handed one to Vada that was still warm.

Vada then took a bite out of it.

"Oh this is delicious" Vada said with her mouthful.

Then Eddie had an idea.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Eddie asked Vada

"I will prepare you something"

Soon Eddie made Vada a cheeseburger and fries with a soda to drink.

"Thanks Eddie" said Vada with her mouth full

Afterwards, Vada burped.

*BURRP!*

"That's cute" Eddie chuckled

Then Eddie offered Vada the tray of cookies.

Vada then ate all the cookies, followed by a whole bottle of milk.

Vada then burped loudly

*BURRRP!*

"Look like I said, my father wants to meet you Eddie"

"So will you come to my place sometime?"

"Will do" Eddie smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfort Food**

**Chapter 4**

The next week, Vada invited Eddie to dinner.

Harry and Shelly had set the table out all fancy with the fine china out and Shelly cooked some Pasta with cheese sauce with a side salad and garlic bread.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Vada went to answer the door.

Vada then let Eddie in the house and brought him to the dining table.

"Dad, Shelly, this is Eddie" Vada introduced.

Harry and Shelly felt quite shocked and slightly sickened.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you" Eddie introduced.

Shelly then served up the pasta and placed the garlic bread and salad on the table.

"Is he for real?" Harry thought to himself.

After dinner, Shelly then served up a chocolate cake for pudding.

Once everybody had finished pudding, Harry took Eddie into the living room while Shelly and Vada tidied up.

Harry then raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17" Eddie responded.

"Don't you think Vada is a bit young?" Harry then asked.

"Age is a number" Eddie then replied.

"As long as people are happy, it doesn't matter"

"What planet are you on?" Harry snorted.

"What is your problem?" Eddie asked.

"What is a 17 year old doing with a 12 year old girl?"

"Look, im like a big brother to her, I actually look out for her and care for her" Eddie explained.

Harry then sighed.

"Alright bub, I'll let you befriend my daughter"

"BUT! If you step out of line and hurt her in anyway, you will regret it big time, got that!"

"Sure thing" Eddie then shivered


	5. Chapter 5

**Comfort Food**

**Chapter 5**

And so, Vada's and Eddie's friendship grew stronger every day.

After School, Vada would visit Eddie at home where Eddie would cook for her as his parents were hardly in the house.

On weekends, Eddie would take her to the park, the beach, waterparks, or anywhere for a day out.

Or some days, Eddie and Vada would order a pizza and just laze about.

But little did Vada know, she was slowly gaining weight.

Within a month, Vada's hips had widened, her cheeks became chubbier, her belly swelled and her clothes began to shrink.

But at the same time, Vada was in love with Eddie as much she was food.

Whenever Vada became bored, she would have a snack.

One day, Vada decided to let out her feelings, so she wrote a note and gave it to Eddie.

On the note, Vada had written.

"Please meet me in the forest at 7pm tonight"

So later that night, Eddie and Vada met in the forest.

"Eddie, there is something I have been meaning to tell your for a long time"

Vada then took a deep breath.

"I love you"

Eddie was stunned.

"Gosh Vada, I love you too" Eddie responded.

And they kissed under the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comfort Food **

**Chapter 6**

Vada soon became a binge eater.

Whenever she was bored, she would grab a snack from the fridge.

One day, Shelly caught Vada eating a whole tub of strawberry ice cream.

Vada had gained so much weight, that her belly hung out of her t shirt and above her jeans.

"Vada don't you think you have had enough?" Shelly asked.

"What's you point?" Vada responded with her mouth full.

Just then Shelly got angry.

"What's my point…WHATS MY POINT!" Roared Shelly.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Vada then had the last spoonful of Ice Cream and put it in her mouth before Shelly frogmarched her to the bathroom and told her to strip to her underwear.

"Look how much weight you have gained!"

Vada looked shocked.

She saw her massive belly hang over her knickers that barley fit her, her arms and legs had expanded and her cheeks became bigger as well as her chest.

"Oh my gosh…im fat!" Vada said sounding very shocked.

Vada's bottom lip trembled and then Vada began to cry.

"What have I become?" Vada sobbed.

"Im a big fat pig"

"Vada…I think you need help" Said Shelly, comforting Vada.

Later that night Shelly discussed what had happened to Harry.

Harry was furious.

"I bet that Eddie had something to do with it" he hissed.

At the same time, Vada was with Eddie in a field.

"Eddie…I love you and everything, but since meeting you I have gained weight" Vada sighed.

"That doesn't matter" Eddie assured

"You're still beautiful as the day I first met you"

"Do you want to come round my place, I'll order a pizza" Eddie asked.

Vada drooled a bit.

"Look I've got to get home" Vada explained whipping the drool from her lips.

"I'll throw in some onion rings and a soda too with a chocolate cake" Eddie added.

Vada's stomach rumbled loudly.

*RUUUMMBLE!*

"Gosh you got one loud rumbler" Eddie chuckled.

"So…your place for food?" Asked Vada.

And they went to Eddie's house and ordered a huge Pizza, onion rings and a large soda with chocolate cake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Comfort Food**

**Chapter 7**

A few days later, Harry could take no more of seeing his daughter gain so he took matters into his own hand.

First he went to Eddie's house and knocked on his door.

"Hello…anybody there"

There was no answer.

Just then, Eddie came up from behind Harry.

"Can I help you?" Eddie asked

Then harry noticed Eddie had a magazine.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Harry.

"It's a cooking magazine" Responded Eddie

"I'm also a fan of cooking as well as music"

"Your daughter can't get enough of my cooking"

"You're telling me!" Harry snorted.

"Vada has now expanded in size!"

"BASICLY SHE IS NOW A WHALE!" Harry then roared.

"What is your problem anyways?" Eddie barked.

"Vada is still beautiful!"

"In fact, she suits being big"

Then Harry's heart sank and he became angrier.

"That's it!" Harry hissed again

"I don't want you anywhere near Vada ever again!"

"UNDERSTAND!" Harry roared.

"Eddie looked heartbroken"

"But… Vada's my friend" he then whimpered.

"GET SOME OTHER FRIENDS YOUR OWN AGE!" Harry then yelled and stormed off back home.

When Harry got home, he told Vada that she was forbidden from seeing Eddie again.

Vada's heart broke and she ran to her bedroom and cried her eyes out.

Later that night, Vada was so heartbroken she couldn't sleep.

So she went downstairs and opened the fridge.

She then poured a glass of chocolate milk for herself.

Then she realised, it made her feel better

So she looked into the fridge and saw a huge chocolate cake.

She then ripped pieces out of it and ate it all.

Then with a stuffed belly, she walked back up to bed.

Then Vada became very glutinous and lazy.

A week later she went to Judy's house and knocked on the door.

Judy answered.

"Look I'm sorry for before, do you want to make up" Asked Vada sounding sorry.

"Yeah…sure" Judy stammered sounding shocked.

"She sure has put on weight" Thought Judy to herself.

"Do you want to go to the pool later?" Asked Judy.

Vada smiled

"Sure thing"

And so, Judy and Vada were friends again and Vada stayed fat.

**The End**


End file.
